1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet resin ink composition, an ink jet recording method, and a recorded matter.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, various methods of recording an image onto a recording medium have been known. For example, in an ink jet recording method, an image or text is recorded on a recording medium by minute ink droplets discharged from nozzle holes of an ink jet recording head.
The image recorded on the recording medium requires having favorable gloss properties in terms of sharpness, clarity, and the like. For example, in JP-T-2005-532924, a technique of, using an ink that contains a colorant and an ink that does not contain a colorant, recording an image having uniform gloss properties on a recording medium by printing the image with the ink that does not contain the colorant only at positions where the ink that contains the colorant is not present on the recording medium is described.
Regarding such properties as the gloss properties required of an image, recently, an image having metallic gloss properties receives attention due to having unique designability. The image having metallic gloss properties is formed using, for example, a glitter ink composition that contains a glitter pigment (for example, gold powder or silver powder produced from brass, aluminum fine particles, and the like) (refer to JP-A-2008-174712).
However, the image recorded on the recording medium may be placed in various environments and thus requires having water resistance.
In a case where an image having metallic gloss properties is formed using the glitter ink composition as described above, favorable metallic gloss properties may be exhibited by densely arranging the glitter pigment on the recording medium. However, when a non-volatile component is contained in the glitter ink composition, depending on the kind and the content thereof, there may be cases where it is difficult for the glitter pigment to be densely arranged. In order to solve such inconveniences, for example, when the content of a resin component in the glitter ink is reduced, the fixability of the recorded image is degraded, resulting in the degradation in the scratch resistance of the image.
On the other hand, there may be cases where the water resistance of the image having metallic gloss properties is not excellent.